Talk:Cypher
"W" glyph is actually "Y" Check out the "W" in "WALTER" from the episode Inner Child, and see that it is the six-fingered hand with the spot on the right. Also, check out the "Y" in "BELLY" from the episode Bad Dreams. I would fix this, but I'm too lazy to download the image, rename it, and re-upload it. Also, the glyphs for some of the "missing" letters have been revealed. Can someone not-me update this? :-) 03:17, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I added SquareY.jpg (a renamed copy of the current SquareW.jpg), and fixed 'Y' on Bad Dreams and Cypher. Is the hand for 'W', simply a horizontal flip of the hand for 'V'? If so, I could flip SquareV.jpg and upload it as SquareW.jpg. I'm a little reluctant without having verified 'W' myself (no offense). If someone else can verify this change for 'W' I'd be glad to do it. CuriousEric 06:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Purpose What is the purpose of those cyphers? Are those letters from something in the serie, a keyword!--Station7 17:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Redundancy Why do we have a GALLERY tag and a TABLE, both listing the images? I recommend removal of the TABLE, as it's not semantic markup and in terms of wiki-code, it's far less straightforward. P.S. Using a ton of headers as a list is generally regarded as a very, very bad idea. DavidJCobb 19:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :With the table you are able to see how the cypher relates to itself, and how it was originally broken. A,B,G & H. C-F. are products of each other. Also, they are not considered headers. They are semi-colon, not double equals, otherwise they would show up in the TOC. There is a redundancy with the gallery at the bottom, but with the small table the images a clearer in the gallery, with a better explanation. -- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 20:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I added the GALLERY to replace the list of headers. S'pose the table's fine if it shows the relationships. DavidJCobb 03:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::If We replace the table with the gallery you improved someone would think we were completely ripping off Fringepedia.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 04:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, no, now that you've explained your point, I'm saying keep the TABLE and GALLERY. That last comment was just me explaining the reference to a header list. (Prior to my addition of the GALLERY, there were twenty-six headers, each with a single image.) DavidJCobb 12:52, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Cypher Meanings I think it's possible that the ciphers possibly have to do with the next episode in the overall plot. Look at how "PORTAL" was followed by (in the main arc, at least) the Johari Window. Not a lot to go on here, and I clicked about 3 links to come up with this, but maybe someone who's willing to look into this more can solidify it?Pfhortipfhy 05:57, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, and look, Brown Betty is "REVEAL", possibly alluding to the revelation that Walternate is both the Secretary of Defense in the alternate universe and behind some/most/all of the shenanigans going on in the show during the following episode, Northwest Passage. Pfhortipfhy 06:16, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Plus, in the 4th season there were some curious glyphs that talked about Jones. The sequence was: :: STILL(Novation), LIVING(And Those We've Left Behind), DAVID(Wallflower),JONES(Enemy of My Enemy). UltimateWho 17:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) : Jay There's more than one of everything, just slightly different...but the difference here is always in the same way: The Image of the J is actually the line reflection of the I. Tried to change it but don't wanted to sign up right now. 03:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Fringeapolis